Heroes can like the Quiet
by Shanti-chan
Summary: It all started in a meeting. Alfred and Sakura needed to talk about their economies in private, but instead a romance emerged. As their days together decreased, their love for each other grew. Sakura now has both the pressure and the choice. It's now or never: Alfred or Heracles.


Chapter 1- The Meeting

"This is a meeting where we shall make progress with the world's problems, not to make even more!" The red-faced German, who goes by the name of Ludwig, loudly exclaimed.

It hurt my ears so much, I had to test my hearing to make sure the bellowing that took place just a few moments ago did not make me go deaf. Since I was unaware of my surroundings, I decided to read the mood. It was not a serious one, a vital element that has to be included in order for a well-maintained meeting.

_'No wonder these meetings always come to a dead end.'_ I thought to myself.

Looking around the room, it seemed empty but each and every seat in the giant meeting room was occupied. To my left was Feliciano and to my right was Heracles. His grip on my small, pale hand tightened just a tad. As a result, I could feel my face getting warmer by the second. Although I felt terribly embarrassed since this wasn't the time, I decided to savor the warm feeling that surged through my veins. The feeling quickly faded away when I caught Alfred's attic blue eyes meet my dark brown eyes. Unlike my elder brother, Kiku, I am not really find of the American. He can be obnoxious and a pain. In truth, though, somehow that annoying American slip into my dreams from time to time. What is odd about it though, I tend to cherish those dreams.

I was snapped out of my deep thinking by a loud _'bang'_. Quickly, I shook my head for a second to regain my attention to the meeting.

The only thing I was able to pick up was, "...You wanker, you don't know what you are saying!"

Knowing that the representation of England, Arthur, was the person that said that, I automatically knew who he was talking to.

Turning my head to the direction where the voice originated from, I soon discovered that the man up in the podium was none other than Alfred F. Jones.

"So my totally heroic and full-proof plan to save the world from global warming is to make this robot that will encircle the Earth!" The semi-oblivious american excitedly said, the comment accompanied by one of his 'heroic' laughs.

He shot me, or it seemed at least, a beaming smile that showed two perfectly neat rows of ivory white teeth. Ignoring it, I saw that Heracles nudged a Prussian blue folder in front of me. It just sat there on the table, as if a pair of eyes were looking up at me hungrily. Self-consciously, I shivered all over and it stopped as suddenly as it had started.

"So if you just open the folder that is in front if you, you can know your roles in this heroic plan!" Alfred said, with a little too much excitement. As I was reaching for the folder, Alfred caught me doing so and said, "Not you Sakura. I have to talk to you in private." A slight smirk appeared on his face, but quickly disappeared. For some apparent reason, it made me feel uneasy.

As the rest of the countries, they all study their 'roles' and seemed to not be happy with it.

"You hamburger-brained git, all of our roles are the same!" Arthur barked at the man up at the podium.

"No, not all of them dude!" Alfred said, happily.

This time it was Yao's turn to pitch in, "All of them are the same! They all say 'support me' - aru!" Yao exclaimed.

"Well, I have a different role, since I'M THE HERO!" Alfred outburst, giving a thumbs up and a huge smile.

The others just grumbled restlessly like thunder. As for me, I simply sealed my lips, listening to the others complaining of how much if an idiot Alfred is.

Finally, when the drone of the other countries' voices subsided, Alfred asked cheerfully, "So, does anyone agree with my heroic plan?"

The countries were all silent, as if holding their breath to see who will support the American. Soon, one hand rose up like a student's in class.

"I-I support you, America-san." Kiku shyly declared. Vash, who was sitting besides Kiku, sighed and lowly growled, "Japan, you need to learn how to man up!" A bit of tension rose in the mood but faded away after a while.

A sound that was of a silver bell rang, all of us knowing that the meeting has ended. The countries stormed out of the room in a hurry, as if they had been in prison for decades. Not really in a rush, I decided to linger around in the meeting room, all alone just like I had wished this whole time. I sauntered over to a huge, ornate window and gaped outside. It was gloomy outside, the clouds thickly curtaining the bright sun. It seemed as if it would downpour any second now. I sighed in relief and shut my delicate eyelids together. It was so peaceful, very much like my strolls around the Sakura tress, which I was named after. Soon after, a hand rested on my shoulder and a voice softly said, "Sakura, are you coming?"

I jumped, not only at the touch, but also at the voice. Alfred gently turned my miniature tenement to

face his towering being. WRITE THIS IN JOURNAL LATER!

"What is my role, America-san?" I asked at the man, whose hand was still resting on my shoulder. Feeling uncomfortable at the gesture, I brushed his hand off of my shoulder blade.

"Your role?" Alfred asked, tilting his head to the side bewildered.

"Hai...you said you had to talk to me in private to know my role?" I replied bluntly.

He scratched his head and looked around, as if scouting for an enemy during war. After his brief analysis of the room, he looked back into my wide eyes. Some of his honey blond hair fell down to cover part of his clear blue eyes. They somewhat reminded me of the crystal ocean when the day was just right.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered dude. You need to come with me somewhere." Alfred stated, for the first time calmly. I was a bit in shock in the tone he availed, as well as the statement itself.

I studied him for a moment then answered flatly, "Where?"

Now it was Alfred's turn to become shocked. "To my house, of course!" He jubilantly ejaculated.

I gave a sigh, disguising my true feelings about going to the youthful American's home. In truth, I would like to see the structure, which is most likely modern.

"Does it have to be at your house?" I pondered, searching in his lively eyes for an answer. He childishly nodded.

"Yup, and you have to! Even if the 'plan' is going to occur or not." Alfred declared triumphantly. The way he said "plan" made me reluctant as to leave with him out of the blue.

"W-Why do you say that, A-America-san?" I questioned, trying to not look frightened.

As soon as those words escaped my mouth, I regretted putting those words together. Alfred's reaction better than what I expected, he smiled. This smile was different, not his usual smile, I could tell. It was...reassuring, as if he knew something I didn't. _'How odd of him to have that smile at a time like this...' _These were the words that resurfaced in my mind. Despite all of these thoughts, my emotions read different. It made me calmer, as if he were a father telling his child that everything would be all right. I ignored these things quickly. After a seemingly eternal silence, Alfred finally answered my question,

"That, my beloved Sakura, is because this has nothing to do with that 'plan'. This has to do with our economies."

Those three words, my beloved Sakura, made my heart beat at a quicker pace for a while. I sensed my face turning red and it was getting warm. Alfred's cheeks were dusted with a pink hue. In truth it looked a little cute. I simply nodded and replied,

"Fine...I will go to your structure." When I finished my sentence, Alfred's expression hinted that he was confused. A smile managed to force it's way out, lips curving slightly.

"It means your home." I clarified. A huge amount of air escaped as he sighed in relief.

"Ok good dude, I thought you said something else." Alfred confessed, sheepishly smiling.

"It is alright, America-san." I said without thought.

"Dude stop calling me America-san! Call me Alfred!" Alfred insisted to me. I sighed and simply said,

"I am only being polite, that is all." His eyes instantly turned into puppy eye mode and he was a pro at it.

"P-Pwease?" He cutely asked, his eyes wide and glimmering due to the reflection of the light on his fake tears that were about to spill. Since I am a gullible person, I obviously fell for the tears. Instinctively, I slowly but steadily reached my hand out to wipe his tears away. Just as I was about to be in contact with him, I hesitated. My mind started to race worryingly and I froze to the exact spot I was, not daring myself to move a muscle. Just as slowly as my hand escalated, I let my hand drop. I sighed, knowing that I was defeated.

"Fine. I will call you by your real name." I flatly stated. In an instant those puppy eyes turned into cheerful eyes and he jumped in glee. Before I had time to deflect, the taller American gave me a tremendous hug. Since I naturally hate body contact around me, I struggled under his grip around me. Eventually realizing that I will not be able to be free myself from his tight grasp, I relaxed in his arms. I nuzzled in his chest and muttered out,

"Are we going or what...?"

I gazed up at him and he returned the gesture replying, "Sure, let's go dude! ...Before any other countries come."


End file.
